


I Think So

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin comes out to his dad.





	I Think So

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, if u like ot, check me out at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

She's ten when she crawls into her dad's bed. She feels far too old for this, but her dad does not scold her or get upset, instead merely lifts the blanket for her to join him under the covers. He pets her hair, "is sssomething wrong?" She shifts, frowns.

"I-i've been thinking.."

"About?"

"Me?" She starts, not meeting her father's gaze. "I mean- uh- I don't.. I don't think I'm.. A girl? It m-might be a ph-phase or somethin' but- every time someone calls me a girl, my tu-tummy ends up feeling all in knots and too tight. Like it's not right..?" She hid her face in her father's chest, mumbling, "I'm sssorry,," as she did so.

Gilmore kisses her forehead, and gently shifted them both, and for a moment she was so afraid her dad was going to tell her to get out, to go away and never come back.

But he only moved just enough so he could look her in the eyes in the dim moonlight. Her eyes were watering and she was so _afraid._

"Don't be sorry," Gilmore said softly. He pet her hair, gently bringing his fingers through her curls. "You haven't done an-an-anything wrong... You.. Don't feel like a girl?" She shook her hair. 

"N-no, Dad.." 

"Do you.. Think you're a boy?" She was quiet for a long moment, and for a second, Gilmore thought she had fallen asleep, then finally-

"I think so.." they said, in the softest voice Gilmore had ever heard them speak in. He thought carefully over his next few words.

"Then, I have a son now. And, if things change, and you end up being a girl, or something else, I'll be there with you ev-v-v-very step of the way, okay?" And suddenly, his baby boy was crying, bawling onto his chest.

"O-o-okaayyy,," He cried, holding onto his dad's undershirt so tight, like he was afraid his dad would float away. Gilmore sat up slowly, holding his son close. 

"It's okay.." He soothed, rubbing his back, "it's all okay, Dad's right here, I'm right here, it'll all be okay.." 

And slowly, but surely, his son's tears were soothed, and he fell back asleep. Gilmore kissed his forehead again, laid them back down, and held him close as he finally found his way to dreamland as well.


End file.
